kataangweek
by samantha994
Summary: this is a story for the kataangweeks that i posted way to late, please forgive me? and also it's dutch. rated-t for later chapters. and we're done:D. that were all seven folks:D
1. day 1: butterfly

hey, everyone. i have uploaded day one of the kataangweek in dutch and soon the other chapters will follow and then i will upload them in englisch. for now, just enjoy!! :D

**dag 1:**** umbrella**

katara liep in haar eentje de markt af. ze had toph gevraagd om mee te gaan, maar die had hartgrondig geweigerd. suki kon ook al niet omdat zij samen met sokka teruggekeerd was naar kyoshi eiland. en aang had ze niet eens gevraagd omdat hij zo wie zo ja zou zeggen, maar dat hij dan weer zijn fanmail liet stikken.

het was nog maar 4 uur, maar toch begon het al donker te worden en net toen ze het einde van de staart bereikt had begon het te regenen, niet hard, gewoon een paar druppels. maar niet lang daarna goot het buiten. bewoners en kinderen hadden zich zodra het druppelde snel naar binnen gerept, maar katara wou nog effe doorwandelen, want op een stort bui had ze niet geregend. ze spurten nu naar terug naar haar huis, maar opeens bleef ze staan.

in de verte kwam iemand aan wandelen. de persoon had een paraplu bij zich, misschien mocht ze bij hem schuilen. katara liep naar the persoon toe en realiseerde zich al snel dat die persoon niemand minder dan haar vriendje was.

"aang, wat... wat doe jij hier??" "toph vertelde me dat je buiten was" "wat...maar waarom zei ze dat??" katara kroop ook onder de paraplu en keek hem aan. "wel, ik kwam uit de kamer om een glas water te halen en zag dat je er niet was. ik vroeg toph waar je was en zij zei dat je buiten op de markt was. zodra ik zag dat het begon te regenen heb ik mij een paraplu genomen en ben ik je gaan zoeken" "maar hoe wist je me te vinden??" aang wees naar zijn voeten. "aardesturing. het was een fluitje van een cent om je te vinden, je was de enigste buiten. en wordt mijn reddingsactie gerespecteerd??"

katara glimlachte en voor aang het goed door had zoende ze hem. de paraplu glipte uit aang's handen zodra hij zijn armen om katara's middel sloeg. het koppel stond daar een paar minuten en toen ze uiteindelijk stopte met zoenen waren ze allebei al doorweekt.

"ik moet vaker met een paraplu naar buiten komen om je te helpen" "ja, vind ik ook. maar in het vervolg zou ik hem toch beter vast blijven houden" "hmmm, misschien heb je gelijk" ze lachte allebei en vertrokken klets nat, maar tevreden naar huis.


	2. day 2: smoke and mirrors

dag 1: umbrella

**day 2:**** smoke and mirrors.**

een zeventienjarige avatar slaapt rusteloos langs zijn negentienjarige vriendin. katara kijkt toe hoe aang zijn ogen soms in zijn slaapt fronst of onverwacht begint te mompelen in zijn slaap.

aang loopt door gangen vol met spiegels, maar als hij stopt om te kijken ziet hij niet zichzelf. hij ziet elke keer een persoon waar hij van houdt blindelings voor zich uitstaren en als hij door loopt lijken ze hem wel in de spiegels te achtervolgen. uiteindelijk vervagen de spiegels en staat voor hem een spiegel die hoogstens 30 cm boven hem uittorent en 1m aan elke kant breder is. de lijst van de spiegel was prachtig afgewerkt en tot in de kleinste details werden de krulletjes uitgelijnd. van boven waren de tekens van alle elementen als enigste in kleur uitgelijnd.

"hallo, is hier iemand??" zijn stem klonk hol en hopeloos in een ruimte die oneindig begrenst leek door licht grijze, dikke rook. "aaaah, avatar aang. ik zocht al een tijdje naar je" "aaaaaaah!!" aang schreeuwde het uit, want voor hem stond nu in de spiegel een gedaante. het was een jonge vrouw.

ze zag er niet echt normaal uit, maar toch was ze prachtig of voelde dat slechts zo. de vrouw had blauw haar dat wel 2.5m lang was, ze droeg een groene top met aan de ene kant een lange mouw en aan de andere 1 spaghettibandje, daaronder had ze een rode korte rok aan waaronder nog een veel kortere rode short was. maar het raarste leek haar lichaam wel, ze had een normale bouw: 1.80, maar haar lichaam was parel wit, haar lippen waren groen, haar ogen blauw en haar nagels rood, niet van nagellak; van de huid uit zelf.

"wie ben jij??" "ik ben de allereerste avatar, avatar rin" "rin dat betekent toch koud. waarom hebben ze u koud genoemd??" "omdat ik bij mijn geboorte dood was" aang keek de vrouw verbijsterd aan "maar u kunt dan toch geen officiële avatar zijn?"

"ik was dood, maar toch leefde ik. ik was een levend mysterie voor mensen. niemand durfde bij mij in de buurt te komen. ik werd ergens in een verlaten bos gedropt en moest op mijn eigen overleven. omdat ik zogenaamd dood was had ik geen behoefte aan eten of drinken noch slaap. ik liep doelloos rond. ik bereikte de noord pool waar ik watermeesters zag sturen. ik liep naar ze toe van over het water, het was net een spiegel voor mij, ik viel nooit erin ik liep er gewoon op en zag mezelf zonder ook maar een rimpeltje in het water. ik schrok van mezelf en voor de watermeesters mij zagen was ik al weggelopen. ik zag niet uit. ik was lelijk, net zoals nu.

ik bespieden de watermeesters dan maar en leerde zo water sturen. daarna trok ik naar het aarderijk en bestuurde daar in gaoling aardemeesters, het was de eerste stad waar ze het leerde trouwens. een tijdje later kon ik ook aarde sturen, daarna vertrok ik naar de vuurnatie naar de zonnestrijders en leerde vuursturen van op een afstandje. als laatste stopte ik bij de luchttempel, om precies te zijn de westelijke luchttempel. het stikte daar van de koppeltjes die elkaar leerde sturen. daar werd ik ontdekt door luchtmeester isamu. hij verafschuwde mij niet zoals andere maar nam mij onder zijn hoede en leerde mij alles. op vroege leeftijd, zowat 20jaar, stierf ik in zijn armen toen hij mij van een vreselijke buikpijn probeerde te verhelpen"

"u had een rot leven" "eigenlijk niet, ik vond het meer een leerzaam leven. omdat ik een levende doden was werd ik altijd opnieuw geboren en altijd kreeg ik een normalere vorm en werd ik uiteindelijk menselijk" ze glimlachte nu naar aang, iets wat haar nog knapper maakte. "u zei dat u lelijk was, maar waarom vind ik u dan zo mooi?" "aaah, ja. interessante vraag hé?? dat komt omdat ik de zelfde schoonhuid uitstraal als de persoon waar jij eeuwig van houdt, ook al lijk ik niet op haar"

"wow. maar ik vraag u machtige avatar, waarom u mij geroepen heeft??" rin glimlachte weer eens en stapte nu uit de spiegel, aang schreeuwde het uit van verbazing. "rustig, rustig, seffes raakt je vriendin in paniek. ze is nu al ongerust" "katara is ongerust?" "ja, ze maakt zich zorgen om jou, omdat je zo rusteloos slaapt" "alstublieft avatar rin, laat mij hier weg" "wil je dan niet weten waarom ik naar je toe kwam??" "jawel, maar katara..." "katara mag ook komen hoor" "maar...wat?? waarom zij u dat niet eerder?" "je vroeg het niet"

avatar rin sloeg haar haren voor haar gezicht en verdween er bijna helemaal onder. een witte gloed verlichten een fractie van een seconde de ruimte. rin haalt haar haren weer uit haar gezicht en een doodsbange katara verschijnt, zodra ze aang ziet sprint ze naar hem toe en omhelst hem. "aang, aang, ooh god aang, waar zijn wij??" "dat weet ik niet" "oké, maar wie is die vrouw" "dat is avatar rin" "wie??" katara keek stomverbaasd naar aang. "avatar rin was de allereerste avatar, ze leefde in schaamte en verdriet en stierf op jonge leeftijd" opeens werden aang's ogen groot en keek hij rin aan alsof ze daar voor het eerst weer stond.

"aaah, avatar aang, ik zie dat je al door krijgt waarom ik met je wil praten??" "ja, avatar rin" "zeg het maar eens, want volgens mij kan sifu katara niet volgen" katara slikte moeizaam en herhaalde zachtjes haar nieuwe titel "sifu katara" "katara, ik wil weten waarom je zo afstandelijk doet tegen mij?? waarom je niet meer kunt slapen?? wat is er met je aan de hand?" een traan rolde over katara's wang naar haar kin en viel op de grond. "katara??"

"aang, ik voel me lelijk, afschuwelijk" "maar waarom??" "je ziet elke dag zoveel meisjes die stuk voor stuk mooier zijn dan mij. ik...ben...le-...lijk" "neee!! zeg dat nooit meer begrepen!!" "maar...het...is...zo" "nee katara, het is niet zo. je denkt dat gewoon. katara ik vind je niet lelijk. ik vind je prachtig, elegant, lief, begrijpend, opgewekt, positief, moet ik echt doorgaan??" aang glimlachte zachtjes naar katara en na een tijdje glimlachte katara zwakjes terug. "ga je nu weer meer met me om??" katara antwoordde niet maar kuste hem hard op zijn lippen.

avatar rin glimlachte weer naar aang en katara. "wel, het is bijna tijd voor jullie om op te staan. tot ziens en heb een fijn leven" "dank u wel, avatar rin" "ik ken u niet, maar toch dank ik u, avatar rin" "graag gedaan en hop terug naar jullie wereld. sokka wil jullie zo echt niet wakker zien worden" "vaarwel, avatar rin" "tot ziens, mevrouw rin"


	3. day 3: heartbeat

disclaimer: i don't own avatar, it belongs to viacom international inc.

**day 3:**** heartbeat**

katara werd als eerste wakker. ze lag helemaal anders dan wanneer ze ging slapen: toen lag ze naast aang, nu ruste haar hoofd op zijn linker borstkas en haar linker hand ruste op zijn rechter borstkas. ze glimlachte zijn hardslag was zo kalmerend. ze kon er uren naar luisteren. het gaf haar een thuishorend gevoel. ze vroeg zichzelf af hoe ze ooit zonder kon slapen. maar opeens ging zijn hart sneller kloppen.

katara fronste haar wenkbrauwen en keek angstig naar aang. aang was ook wakker geworden en zijn hoofd was vuurrood geworden. "aang, wat is er??" "niks,...dit is gewoon nieuw voor mij" "voor mij ook" katara snapte nu wat aang bedoelde en liep stilletjes ook rood aan. ze probeerde zichzelf op te heffen, maar aang trok haar onverwachts weer naar onder en katara viel nu recht op hem.

"ik vind het niet erg dat je daar ligt. zeker niet nu je je weer goed voelt" katara glimlachte en legde haar hoofd in aang's nek en snuffelde zachtjes. aang streelde katara's haren en rug zachtjes. "wist je dat je hartslag kalmerend werkt??" "nee, dat wist ik niet. hoe bedoel je dan??" "wel, ik was bang en verwarmd toen ik wakker werd. nu voel ik me echter goed en dat allemaal dankzij het kalmerend effect van je hartslag. dank je"

"ben je nog steeds verward, voel je je nog steeds lelijk" "minder, alhoewel ik nog altijd een knoop in mijn maag voel" aang nam katara in zijn armen en ging rechtop zitten. katara keek hem verbaast aan, aang knipoogde slechts als antwoord en legde zijn hand op haar buik. "wat doe je??" "ssssssst, geniet beter" hij begon zachtjes haar buik over haar buik te wrijven in een cirkel.

katara legde haar hoofd te rusten op aang's schouder en nam zijn hand vast die over haar buik gleed. "is er iets??" "nee, ik wil je gewoon graag voelen" "oké, moet ik door gaan?" "ja, alsjeblieft. als het niet te veel werk is natuurlijk" "voor jou doe ik alles" aang ging daarna rustig verder met katara's hand nog steeds over zijn hand. op een bepaald moment voelden hij water langs zijn nek omlaag druppelen.

"katara?? is alles oké??" "ja, snif alles...is oké" "waarom huil je dan??" "ik huil van geluk. ik heb nog nooit geweten dat iemand zo veel om zijn vriendin gaf" "ik geef wel zo veel om jou" katara hief haar hoofd op en kust hem. aang's armen sloten zich om katara middel en katara legde 1 arm om aang's schouder en de andere legde ze op zijn achterhoofd om de kus te verdiepen.

opeens sloeg de deur open en kwam sokka aan stormen. "stop daar mee!!" sokka trok ze bij elkaar weg en keek woedend naar aang. "waarom??" katara was kwaad overeind gekomen stond nu oog in oog met haar broer. "dit zou zo uit de hand gelopen zijn en voor je het wist zat je dan binnen 9 maanden met een huilende baby in het ziekenhuis!!" "en wat dan nog??" "dat wil ik niet!! ik wed nog zelfs dat aang geen verstand heeft van baby's!!" "aan heeft zeker verstand van baby's!!" "we praten hier niet over poppen katara, maar over een levend wezen!!"

"ik praat ook over een le-..." aang had zijn hand over katara's lippen gelegd en glimlachte gerust stellend naar haar, daarna wende hij zich tot sokka. "je loopt veel te hard van stapel, het was maar een kus hoor. katara bedankte mij" "jaja, omdat je haar buik streelde, het punt is..." "jij hebt ons bespiet!!" aang had zijn hand van katara mond laten vallen en baalde hem nu tot een vuist. "jij hebt het recht niet om ons te bespieden!!"

"euhm, ik heb niks over bespieden gezegd!!" "hoe kon je anders weten dat ik katara's buik heb gestreeld" "euhmm...wel...euhm, ik gokte gewoon iets. eeeuhmm...zullen we een kopje thee gaan drinken??" aang greep sokka van achter bij zijn kraag op en zetten hem buiten op de gang neer, met een klap viel de deur dicht en rende sokka angstig naar onder.

katara wandelde naar een rode aang en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en legde haar hand op zijn linker borstkas. "hmmm, je hartslag is nu anders. ik zou bijna zeggen vertienvoudigt" ze lachte allebei om katara's grap kleden zich en gingen naar onder om een angstige sokka nog net door de voordeur te zien glippen en toph zien beuken op tafel van het lachen. zij had blijkbaar ook iets van het gesprek opgevangen.


	4. day 4: butterfly

disclaimer: viacom international inc. owns avatar :(

**day 4: butterflies**

aang dacht altijd al dat katara een prachtige vlinder was die nog gevangen zat in zijn cocon, allesins tot die ene dag. er was een groot feest in ba sing se en voor het eerst nam katara zich voor om make-up en een korter kleed te gebruiken, ook droeg ze hakken die wel redelijk hoog waren. ze zijn er prachtig uit ongelooflijk echt betoverend. net een vlinder uit zijn cocon.

ze liepen allemaal samen naar het feest en voor dat ze goed en wel daar waren hadden al een paar jongens aan katara gevraagd of ze wilde dansen. katara antwoordde meteen "ja" en zo ging het de hele avond door, de ene jonge naar de andere vroeg haar en elke keer gingen ze dichter en dichter bij haar staan en het vermoorden aang vanbinnen.

al die jongens waar katara gewoon mee flirten alsof het niets was. de vlinder die in een heimelijke hommel veranderde. tot opeens een jonge haar mee trok naar een steegje. aang vertrouwde het niet en volgde, alhoewel hij dat beter niet had gedaan.

zodra hij om de hoek kwam zag hij hoe de jongen katara met kussen overladen en hoe katara er van genoot. ze hadden hem blijkbaar niet gezien, want de 'man' begon zonder schaamte aan katara kleedje te plukken alsof hij verder hij wou gaan. katara begon echter haar ogen open te doen die meteen groot werden van afschuw en verbazing en voor de jongen het goed door had lag hij op de grond met een gezwollen oog, aang zag dit echter niet, hij was allang weggelopen.

op top snelheid liep hij door de dansende menigte naar het einde van de stad, naar de uiterste ring. hij stuurde in gat in de muur en wou net weg spurten toen hij iets hoorde. "toph, het spijt me. ik wist niet wat mij bezielde. ik zag aang voor mij in plaats van die smerige klomp. ik dacht dat echt totdat ik zijn handen voelden, ze waren anders dan die van aang. aang's handen zijn zacht, teder. die pmmel zijn handen waren hongerig en ruw. zodra ik wakker werd uit mijn 'droom' ben ik weg gelopen en heb ik hem in zijn gezicht gemept. en nu zoek ik aang en jij kunt me helpen"

"nee, ik ga je niet helpen" "waarom niet??" "je hebt zijn hartgebroken" "alsof jij je deert om die zwerver" "ik heb het over aang" "wat??" "hij zag je vriendje bezig zijn met je" "wat!! neeeeee!! god, nee!!" aang wou de rest niet horen, hij spurten weg uit hun beurt. de eens zo prachtige cocon en vlinder was nu een smerige achterbakse hommel en toch waren haar woorden niet gelogen, anders had toph wel anders gereageerd en had hij het zelf ook 'gevoeld' met zijn aardsturing.

na tien minuutjes spurten zag hij nog slechts een deel van de muur van ba sing se en kon hij eindelijk alles vrij laten. "katara!! gdverdmme, waaaroooom!! waarom!! wat heb ik gedaan, dat ik dit verdien!! zeg het mij, zeg het mij!!" "jij hebt niets gedaan" aang draaide zich zo snel als hij kon om en zag katara staan. haar make-up was door mekaar gelopen en tranen stroomde over haar wangen. "het spijt me. ik dacht dat die zeikerd jou was, totdat ik zijn handen echt voelde. ik ben toen zo snel mogelijk weggelopen"

"jaja, het zal wel" "ik meen het, aang" "natuurlijk meen je het. ik bedoel waarom zou het anders" "aang ,alsjeblieft. het spijt me" "smerige hommel die je bent: eerst een onschuldige cocon, waaruit zogezegd werelds mooiste vlinder zou komen, maar nee hoor er kwam een hommel uit die alle vlinders in mijn maag kapot heeft gestoken." "waar heb je het over??" "je weet gvd heel goed waar ik het over heb. je hebt mij geruïneerd, vernietigd, omgelegd,-..."

aang's woorden gingen verloren in de kus die katara hem gaf. aang duwde haar weg. "stop er alsjeblieft mee" aang schreeuwde niet meer, was niet meer kwaad. hij huilde, hij huilde van miserie. "aang, het spijt me. ik hou van jou, niet van hem. geloof me nu" "ik weet dat je de waarheid spreekt, maar het doet gewoon pijn" "ik weet het. wat kan ik doen om het te verlichten?? oooh wacht, ik weet het! kom naar ons huis oké" aang knikte en liep een tijdje nadat katara vertrokken was ook terug.

hij deed zijn kamer deur open en zag overal het schemerend licht van kaarsen. "katara??" hij keek om zich heen maar zag katara nergens. "hmmhmm" katara stond blijkbaar achter de deur, want de deur ging met een klik dicht en achter gooide de twintigjarige vrouw haar armen om aang. "katara" zijn stem klonk veel warmer dan hij verwacht had. katara duwde hem zachtjes van achteren naar zijn bed en liet hem erop neer ploffen.

katara kwam eindelijk in zijn zicht, maar ze droeg geen make-up meer en ook haar jurk was vervangen door een wit kniehoog en soepel nachtkleed. katara trok aang's bloes uit en legde haar armen op zijn borstkas. katara drukte meteen haar lippen tegen de zijne en niet veel later lag katara boven op hem op zijn bed en weerspiegelde haar ogen het licht van de kaarsen. "ik hou van je, aang van de zuidelijk luchttempel. en ik zal je dat bewijzen."

de kaarsen gingen om onverklaarbare redenen uit en katara duwde haar lippen weer ruw en passioneel over die van aang, die haar vraag meteen even passioneel en ruw beantwoorde. aang kuste haar nek terwijl hij tussen zijn kussen door zachtjes praten:" katara...van de...zuiderlijke...waterstam,...ik zou...graag...je bewijs...willen delen"


	5. day 5: mine

disclaimer: i don't own avatar the last airbender :'(, viacom international inc. does.

--

aang telde ongeduldig en gespannen de minuten af. nog 10 seconden, nog 9, nog 8, nog 7, nog 6..., 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "aang!" "sokka??" "ik leid je naar het altaar bij gebrek aan voogd" "oooh, oké" "geëerde gasten, avatar aang" iedereen stond recht en klapte toen hij binnen kwam. hij ging stuntelig naar het altaar, waar hij gedwee bleef wachten. niet veel later klonk de stem opnieuw, hij herkende de stem meteen, het was toph!

"en dan nu katara van de zuidelijke waterstam" aang keek angstig om en zag een beeldschone katara verschijnen, haar kleed was helemaal in het blauw. de eerste laag kreeg een spleet aan het begin van haar heupen en was lichter dan de tweede laag. haar schouders waren bloot en drie spaghetti bandjes aan elke arm hield de jurk strak vast terwijl de 2 eerst met elkaar rond de nek versmolten. haar haar zat in een knotje en ze had 2 lange haar lijnen die langs haar gezicht voorbij streken.

ze liep arm in arm met haar vader naar het altaar en glimlachte nerveus, maar liefelijk naar aang. eindelijk stond ze naast hem. hij nam haar hand en keek haar glimlachend aan. "je ziet er prachtig uit" "jij mag ook gezien worden" ze glimlachten voor het laatst naar elkaar en wachten geduldig af terwijl de priester de ceremonie in leidde.

"katara, toen mijn ogen voor het eerst openden zag ik je en voelde ik al meteen een band. die band groeide in korte tijd enorm en al een paar dagen nadat ik je kende, kreeg ik een warm gevoel elke keer als ik je zag. uiteindelijk kon ik niet meer zonder je en werd ik verslaafd aan je, aan wel echt alles van je: je oceaan blauwe ogen, je vuurrode en volle lippen, je liefdevol en moederlijk gedrag, je passie, kortom te veel om op te noemen en daarom vroeg ik je als je met mij wou trouwen, want zo zou ik dan nooit je zijde moeten verlaten"

"aang, ik viel jammer genoeg veel later voor jou charmes, maar dat maakt mijn liefde niet minder sterk. ik heb je zien groeien: van een 12 jarig kind dat bang was om de avatar te zijn tot een paar maand oudere jonge heer die alle last op zijn schouders droeg alsof het niets was. ik hou ook van jou, ik hou van je storm grijze ogen, je eerlijkheid, je vrijheid, je vergeving aan de vreselijkste criminelen,... kortom, ik zei "ja" omdat ik ook niet zonder jou kan, ik moet je bij mij hebben"

"katara van de zuidelijke waterstam neem jij avatar aang tot je wettige echtgenote" "ja, dat doe ik" "avatar aang neem jij katara van de zuidelijke waterstam tot je wettige echtgenote" "ja, dat doe ik" "u mag nu de bruid kussen" aang draaide zich naar katara en kuste haar. meteen begonnen mensen recht te staan en te klappen. toph was de eerste die iets zei. "jullie mogen nu naar die zaal hier ergens gaan en feesten" "toph!!" "wat nu weer, sokka!" "je moet het formeel zeggen en niet op je boeren manier!!" "what ever"

de zaal was prachtig versiert in de kleuren van alle naties, maar toch sprongen de luchtnomade en de waterstam eruit. "wow", "wonder mooi", "prachtig", "ongelooflijk". "hallo!! in plaats van die plaats hier te complimenteren, zeg mij eens hoe het uit ziet??" "toph!" "sokka!!" "jongens! rustig, ga het nu al niet verpesten voor ons, wil je" "oké" "boeie"

er stonden 3 tafels de opper tafel was klein en was echt voor de mensen die ze goed kenden, de 2 andere waren heel lang en waren voor de andere genodigden. aang stond op en keek iedereen glimlachend aan. "geachte gasten, ik dank u allen om te komen en we hopen dat jullie nog een leuke avond zullen beleven. tegenover mij staat zoals jullie kunnen zien een buffet waaruit jullie kunnen kiezen, dus tast toe en laat het smaken"

de meeste mensen stonden op om eten te pakken, terwijl andere rustig met hun buren begonnen te praten en wachten tot er minder mensen aan het buffet stonden. iedereen eten zijn buikje vol en wachten geduldig tot het paar de openingsdans danste. aang nam katara's hand wenkte toph dat ze 'hands of sorrow' van within temptation moest opzetten en begon te dansen met katara.

eerst stonden ze op normale lengte van elkaar, maar na een minuut had katara haar hoofd op aang's schouder gelegd en had aang zijn armen stevig om haar geslagen. zodra de muziek afgelopen was begon iedereen te klappen en vroegen ze elkaar ten dans, na enkele minuten danste iedereen, alleen of met zijn twee. katara trok aang mee naar buiten en ging zelf op een fontein zitten en klopte zachtjes op de plaats naast haar.

aang ging gedwee zitten en keek haar vragend aan. katara wees naar een stel giechelende meisjes die binnen stonden en hoopvol naar aang keken. "wat is er met hen??" "ik hoorde ze praten toen ik naar toilet ging" "wat zeiden ze??" "ze waren aan het praten over hoe ze jouw het beste zover konden krijgen om vreemd te gaan met hen" katara begon zachtjes te huilen.

"katara" aang keek met lijdende ogen toe hoe katara huilde. "katara, alsjeblieft. denk je echt dat ik zou vreemd gaan. ik ben daar monniken opgevoed. ik mag normaal gezien nog zelfs niet trouwen , laat staan dat ik vreemd mag gaan en ik zou het ook uit me zelf nooit doen. ik vind zo iets strafbaar" hij nam katara in zijn armen en knuffelde haar zachtjes.

"JIJ bent van MIJ, niet zij"


	6. day 6: gravity

wel als eerste ga ik maar eens antwoorden op zutaratje haar comments. het spijt me echt heeeeeel erg dat ik nooit iets heb gezegt, maar ik vergat het gewoon elke keer:(. maar nu ga ik ze allemaal beantwoorden:D

zutaratje 2008-10-25 . chapter 5  
Prachtig hoe je er de culturen in hebt betrokken. En wat ik nog leuker vind is dat je één van mijn favoriete zanggroepen erin stak; Within Temptation.  
P.s.: Hands of Sorrow, zie ik toch niet echt afspelen op een trouwfeest. Maar wat heb ik daarop te zeggen, het is jouw verhaal.  
Ga zo door.  
Zutaratje  
**hihi, ik weet het within temptation is niet echt de ultieme love song, maar ik zat er echt vast mee ^^;. bedankt trouwens, het doet deugd te horen dat ik je favorieten dingen erin heb gestoken:D.**

zutaratje 2008-10-01 . chapter 4  
Ja, bedriegen kan pijn doen, maar als ik iemand zou ongewild bedriegen en het zou zou eindigen, dan zou ik het veel doen.  
Jij niet?  
Zutaratje  
**nee, ik vind bedrog vreselijk. als iemand dat ooit zou doen zou ik hem onder zijn gat schoten en zeggen dat hij moest ophoepelen. die zal de volgende keer dan wel 2 keer nadenken voordat hij het nog eens wilt doen.**

zutaratje 2008-10-01 . chapter 3  
Ik zou Toph nu nadoen, maar dan gaat mijn tekst er vreselijk raar uitzien.  
Mooi gedaan maar opeens had je het woord bespiet en het is bespied. Niet erg hoor, ik maak ook fouten.  
Je weet wat men zegt; niemand is perfect.  
Zutaratje  
**euhm, juist ja mijn spelling. die is niet echt om trots op te zijn ^^;. waarom zou je tekst er vreselijk uitzien als je toph nadoet??**

zutaratje 2008-09-24 . chapter 2  
Een prachtig verhaal, waar je de fantasie vandaan gehaald hebt weet ik niet, maar ik weet wel dat ik het nog prachtiger dan prachtig vond.  
(ik weet het, lijkt wel slijmen. Maar leer er mee leven.)  
Doe zo voort, ik wil nog verhalen van je lezen.  
Zutaratje  
**ik kan gerust met dat geslijm leven, het is altijd leuk een complimentje te krijgen. ik weet eigenlijk ook niet waar ik het idee vandaan haalde om avatar rin te creëren, maarja ik vind haar best wel cool.**

zutaratje 2008-09-22 . chapter 1  
Het is prachtig en lief geschreven.  
Ik kreeg het helemaal warm binnenin toen ik het las. Ga zo door.  
Zutaratje  
**oooooowh, dankje:D  
**-------

**day 6: gravity**

katara keek met ijverige ogen toe hoe aang met zijn zelfgemaakte vlieger door de lucht vloog. hij was trots op zijn nieuwe vlieger. hij leek precies op zijn eerste vlieger, maar aan deze had vijf jaar gewerkt en dat al sinds de val van sozin. iedereen zou hem uitlachen, omdat het zo lang duurde; alleen echte vrienden lachten niet, ze wisten hoe moeilijk aang tijd kon vrijmaken om iets non-wereldvrede te kunnen doen.

de meeste tijd deed hij dan iets leuks met katara, maar soms werkte hij dan eens aan zijn vlieger en nu was hij af. 'aang vliegt daar zo vrij als een vogel rond en ik ziet hier vast geplakt aan die domme aarde dankzij de zwaartekracht' die zin herhaalde zich gans de tijd door katara's hoofd en stilletjes aan werd ze echt jaloers.

aang zag hoe katara's hoofd stilletjes aan tomaat rood werd. 'wat zou er met haar zijn??' hij vloog omlaag en lande gracieus langs katara. "is er iets, katara??" "nee" "ben je zeker, je lijkt wel kwaad of gefrustreerd" "het is gewoon, jij vliegt daar zo vrij rond en ik zit hier aan die grond genageld en kan niks" "je wilt dus graag vliegen??" "ja, eigenlijk. wel ja" katara keek beschaamd naar de grond, nog nooit eerder had ze dit aan iemand gezegd.

"pak mij vast" "w...wat??" "neem mij vast, klampt je aan mij vast" "waarom??" "doe het nu gewoon en zodra je goed vast zit doe je je ogen dicht en zeg je het me, oké??" "oké" katara klampte zich vast aan aang, deed haar ogen dicht en zei dat ze klaar was. "oké, hou je goed vast hier gaan!"

aang drukte zich af tegen de grond en voor katara het goed door had zweefde door de lucht, terwijl ze zichzelf krampachtig aan aang vast hield. ze opende haar ogen en zag een prachtig beeld toen ze naar onder keek. de zon die stilletjes aan de horizon bereikte bescheen het landschap op een feeërieke en de bomen wiegde stilletjes in de nu voelbare wind. "en bevalt het je??!" "ja! dank je!"

ze kust aang als een dank, maar vond het blijkbaar toch te leuk om niet nog eens te doen. na een paar minuten lag aang op zijn vlieger met katara boven op hem en zweefde ze gewoon in de lucht. aang streelde haar haren, terwijl zij haar hoofd op zijn borstkas liet rusten. "ik denk dat we maar eens moeten landen. binnen een half uur heb ik een vergadering"

"jammer" "we kunnen dit nog eens doen als je wilt?" "dat wil ik wel" "oké, pak me nog maar eens goed vast" zodra katara hem beter vast had genomen vloog hij naar onder en stonden ze weer met de voeten op de grond. "ik heb vandaag de wetten van de zwaartekracht verbroken en dat allemaal dankzij jou" ze duwde haar lippen tegen aang's lippen voor de laatste keer die middag en liep samen met hem naar het paleis.

-------------  
ik hoop dat jullie de chappie mooi vonden. er is nu nog ene over en die upload ik ook nu.


	7. day 7: comatose andor starlight

**disclaimer: **short cut: i don't own avatar. anders zouden er nog 10000000... seizoenen extra gemaakt worden met heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel kataang:D

**day 7:**** comatose and/****or**** starlight**

aang stond alleen buiten, gedroogde tranen plakte vast aan zijn wangen en hij keek op naar de sterren. katara was in een coma gevallen, dankzij volgelingen van sozin die zich tegen aang hadden gekeerd; ze hadden katara een drankje toegediend en vanaf zon's ondergang lag ze in coma. aang was nog in het aarderijk toen hij het vernam en vloog zo snel als appa kon naar de vuurnatie.

toen hij aankwam lag katara nog steeds waar ze haar gevonden hadden, met haar hoofd op de tafel in de keuken. aang had haar lichaam toen in zijn armen gepakt en naar haar slaapkamer gebracht. hij had katara ook haar nachtkleed aan gedaan en haar haren in een staart gedaan, net zoals katara het altijd doet wanneer ze gaat slapen.

"aang, gaat het wel??" "ja, bedankt sokka, het gaat wel" "wil je misschien iets eten; ik heb gehoord dat je niks gegeten had in het aarderijk" "ik heb geen honger. ik wil effe alleen zijn"

en sinds dien stond hij hier alleen buiten, naar de sterren te kijken. ze schenen vandaag extra hard, dat was vast omdat de er geen maan was.

de uren streken voorbij en de anderen begonnen ongerust te worden. "zouden we hem niet naar binnen moeten roepen??" "ik weet niet, suki, maar ik begin me zorgen te maken. hij staat daar al de hele tijd en heeft nog geen millimeter bewogen en dat letterlijk" "laat hem toch bezig zijn, hij is gewoon geschokt, dat waait wel over"

de maanden streken voorbij, maar aang ging vrijwel nooit weg van zijn 'plek'. "mag ik mij nu zorgen maken??!" "ja, sokka, dat mag je!!" "dankje! hij staat daar nu al 1 jaar, toph!!! een jaar!!" "ik weet het!!" "laat hem toch bezig zijn, dat waait wel over. oooh god, wat had je gelijk. hij heeft misschien in het hele jaar 100 keer die plaatsverlaten voor voedsel, drinken en toilet en meer nie!!!!"

"dat weet ik!!" "jonges!! stop!! met ruzie te maken gaan we aang niet helpen!!" "je heb gelijk, en zorg dat zijn eigenwijsheid het ook hoord" "dank je, voor de attentie, toph" "graag gedaan, snoozles" "aang!! zou je eens effe willen komen??" aang kwam rustig aan wandelen en keek haar met grote ogen aan. "euhm, je staat daar al zo lang, zou je niet gewoon weer...eurgh, leven??"

"ik ben katara kwijt" zijn stem was zwaarder dan normaal en zijn ogen versmalde niet, wat hem er een beetje krankzinnig deed lijken. "dat weten we, maar misschien komt ze nog terug. ze is een coma, dus er is een kans" opeens werden aang's ogen weer klein en zo snel als het kon spurten hij naar boven. "heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd??" sokka en toph schudden hun hoofd.

het sterrenlicht scheen door katara's kamer, want de maan was weer onzichtbaar. 'als ik het nu gewoon eens probeer, misschien kan ik haar toch laten ontwaken' aang boog zich naar katara en legde zijn handen op haar voorhoofd en boven haar borstkas, in het midden. hij concentreerde zich uit alle macht op de energie in zijn lichaam en dat van katara.

een wit/blauw licht verscheen en vulde de hele ruimte. stilletjes aan minderde het licht, tot het volledig weg. aang voelde zich opeens zwak en moe, maar bleef toch nog rechtstaan en keek hoopvol naar katara. haar oogleden begonnen lichtjes te bewegen en voor het eerst in een jaar deed ze haar ogen open. ze keek meteen naar aang die huilde van geluk. "aang??" "katara!!"

aang tackelde katara met een knuffel. "aang is alles oké??" "ja, katara. nu wel" "wat is er gebeurt??" "vuurnatie hebben je in een coma gebracht en dat een jaar lang" "hoe ben ik dan wakker geworden??" "ik heb je energie gegeven" "oooh, aang" aang leunde stilletjes aan vooruit en ook katara kwam dichter bij. "ik heb je gemist" "het spijt me" "ik hou van je"

katara keek glimlachend naar aang en kuste hem. na 2minuten lieten ze elkaar effe los. "ik hou ook van jou, avatar aang" aang glimlachte weer, alvorens zijn lippen weer op die van katara te duwen. de sterrenhemel bescheen hun lichamen, terwijl zij alleen nog oog voor elkaar hadden. na een halfuur stond aang echter op.

"je moet rusten" "ik heb een heel jaar lang gerust" "je moet slapen" "oké" katara keek omlaag en haar glimlach was verdwenen. "katara, wat is er??" "zou je bij mij willen slapen??" "ja" aang wandelde terug naar katara, kroop langs haar in bed en sloeg zijn armen om haar middel. katara rusten haar hoofd op zijn schouder en viel meteen in slaap samen met aang. de coma was overwonnen onder het sterrenlicht.

-----------  
wel, dit was het. de zeven chapters vande kataang week. ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk vonden. ik ga binnenkort de engelse (wereld's slechtste vertaling XD) uploaden. allemaal in ene keer


End file.
